Animales
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Porque James es de John, John es de James, y a ellos les encanta marcar territorio, porque son animales, merodeadores.Regalo para Phil :


Disclaimer: En serio veis a J.K escribiendo esto? x)

Hacía años que quería escribir algo Remus/James, y sólo dos personitas en este mundo entienden bien por qué, xD Le dedico el fic a una de esas personitas, mi shiamesha (philharmonie, Drehn), guapaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya sabes que te amo con todo mi jodido corazón, mi Quil, mi S,mi flan :D

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

Es extraño, eso de que su nombre se escape entre susurros roncos a media noche, despertarse sudado y sentir cierto bulto donde va el paquete. Ni que decir de encerrarse en el baño para masturbarse pensando en él, mientras Sirius se carcajea al otro lado de la puerta y le dice que se coja a Evans de una vez, porque todos necesitan el baño, y a Lunático no le hace puta gracia que pronuncie su nombre entre sueños con tanta brusquedad. Claro, piensa James en todas las oportunidades que aquello pasa, Remus cree nuevamente que quiere ahorcarle porque Lily le quiere más, cuando la realidad es otra, y John no tiene jodida idea.

En realidad, ni Cuernos la tiene, porque todavía no se acostumbra a caer siempre en divagues de cómo será que ambos se froten o si el cabello de Remus molaría en contacto con su pecho. Ni, siquiera, puede adaptarse a ese escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral cuando le ve parado en plena habitación, con sólo una maldita y endemoniada toalla atada a la cintura, el agua recorriendo lugares donde James quiere morder. Y si todo aquello pareciese poco, suma que Lily ya no le parece tan atractiva, no una diosa griega de esas que ha escuchado en Estudios muggles, al menos, y que se le revuelve el estómago cuando Sirius le mete mano a Garras bajo la mesa del gran comedor, mientras Peter habla con Frank sobre el último partido de Quidditch y él debería de estar acosando a su novia, en vez de mirar a ese par que se sienta enfrente suyo.

Debería, pero no lo hace, y eso le jode, porque Cornamenta también quiere unirse, que el lobo deje a un lado al perro y se ensañe con él, que le acose, que le persiga, que le muerda. Que sean entre tabaco, maldiciones y alcohol, que follen ya, carajo.

Y es por eso que un día, cuando Sirius y Peter cumplen un castigo con Madam Pomfrey por lanzarle pus de bulbo tubérculo a la cara a Quejicus, hace el primer movimiento y ataca. Coge bruscamente a Lunático por los hombros y le estampa contra el armario, sus labios perforan de forma abrupta y determinada la boca de Remus, James sólo chupa, lame, hasta que encuentra una pequeña abertura que le guía a la gloria. Los brazos de John quedan en su lugar, a los costados de su cuerpo, sin moverse siquiera, y Cuernos le besa insistentemente, porque tiene que saber si besar a Remus mola más que hacerlo con Lily, o con Sirius, no es que lo haya echo alguna vez, bueno, que va, estaba borracho y Rosmerta los había retado y, un Gryffindor, nunca rechaza un reto.

Él, cabello azabache, despeinado y que parece pajarera, se aproxima más sobre el lobo, sus cuerpos se rozan, James siente la fricción de aquellos lugares y le encanta. Aunque le parezca que eso pasa sólo con él, sus dudas se van al demonio cuando Remus gime su nombre, y oh, joder, suena tan endemoniadamente a ellos, a combinación explosiva que lo abarca e inunda todo, por lo que le es imposible (como si quisiere) impedir que se corra sobre sus boxers nuevos.

Abandona los labios de Garras con pereza, una última mordida de triunfo, le mira a los ojos, y no puede creer que lo que ve en ellos esté allí, por él, lujuría, desenfreno, merodeador.

Se sonríen cómplices antes de abandonar la habitación, como si ya estuviese dictado por una ley divina que se la supieren al pie de la letra, la capa de invisibilidad les cubre, están listos. Se dirigen hacia donde está esa sala que lo tiene todo, esa sobre la que no le han comentado nada a Sirius ni a Peter, porque es de ellos, de Cornamenta y Lunático, Lunático y Cornamenta, James y John, John y James, Jy J, o como el puto planeta prefiera decirles. Se toquetean mientras entran, y ya no pueden resistir más, fuera ropa, fuera novia, fuera Sirius y caricias bajo las mantas y en los desayunos, a la mierda el mundo.

Todo pasa como James lo ha soñado, o predicho, que más bien importa poco, porque la esencia de todo aquello es que se rozan, que se muerden, que se arañan, que se dejan ser a espaldas de todos y de nadie, porque quien les vea y les conozca podrá deducir la verdad con sólo mirarles a los ojos. Que James es de John y John de James, y no puede haber nada más cierto y peligroso que eso, porque los primeros besos, las primeras caricias, crean adicción.

Y es cuando ambos se miran a los ojos, y ven lo que han hecho, que deciden sin palabras, pero con mucha saliva de por medio, que esta debería de ser una rutina de por vida.

Porque James es de John, John es de James, y a ellos les encanta marcar territorio, porque son animales, merodeadores.


End file.
